


Grief

by lynndyre



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Art, Gen, Ink, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: Basil and Dawson at the end of ACD's Final Problem.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: More Holmes





	Grief




End file.
